Holly Rose
Holly Rose is a third-year Pandora from Genetics England (known as UK). She is currently ranked first among all UK Genetics third-year students. Background Holly is the first ranked third-year student of Genetics England who has been the academy's strongest Pandora since her second-year, where she first met and eventually bonded with Louis L. Bridget. Appearance Holly has long grayish-white hair with bangs swept to the left and dull reddish eyes. She usually wears a cold and an unchanging expression whenever she follows Louis L. Bridget around. Unseen on most Pandora, Holly wears round golden ear studs. She bears a strong resemblance to Satellizer L. Bridget, one of the reasons that Louis is drawn to her. Personality At first glance, Holly is portrayed as a rather calm and quiet person around strangers. She holds a deep embedded love for Louis L. Bridget and she is much more talkative to him in private. She holds a grudge towards Satellizer, thinking correctly that Louis prefers her over herself, although her love for Louis is able to overcome it and makes her more than willing to reconcile as soon as Louis has a change of heart. Freezing: Pair Love Stories After being called to the headmaster's office, Holly is informed that the administration of Genetics UK wishes for her to pair with the heir of the L. Bridget Family. Holly points out that she is being used, which the principle sheepishly admits to. She brushes it aside though, acknowledging the top tier status of L. Bridget. Although not an order, the principal encourages Holly to pursue the heir, as she is the best Pandora the academy had ever produced. Afterwards, Holly undergoes medical tests and chats with her doctor. Her physician reveals that the entire school knows of her situation regarding pairing, greatly embarrassing Holly. She states that choosing a partner is something that she herself must do, prompting the doctor to tease Holly about being a romantic at heart. Holly departs and continues to think about her situation when she wanders into the festival. There she encounters Louis L. Bridget, her potential partner. Holly initially hides her true identity and begins speaking to Louis about his place in Genetics. He reveals a strange attitude towards his family, as well as a similar desire to not be forced to choose a partner. When he begins to ask about his Pandora partner, Holly gives ambiguous answers. Her charade is ruined when the principle spots the two and introduces himself, blowing Holly's cover. Embarrassed, Holly introduces herself to a flabbergasted Louis. Holly and Louis eventually decide to partner with one another, and undertake training together. They prove to be a unbeatable team. Later, Holly is teased by her friend about her personal relationship with Louis. She is encouraged to pursue Louis romantically, despite her awkwardness. When meeting up with Louis that day, Holly is encouraged when he asks her to dinner, but becomes annoyed when he speaks only of training. During dinner, Holly stears the conversation towards personal topics, and Louis reveals that he scorns the path his father has set upon him. He does admit to being glad that he was able to meet Holly, making her quite happy. As time passes, Holly falls deeply in love with Louis. Her attitude is noticed by many of her peers, and a noticeable improvement in her grades occurs. Holly freely admits to herself that Louis is now the most important person in the world to her. The couple even share passionate evenings with each other. When the 9th Nova Clash occurs in Japan, Holly notices a shift in Louis. She finds him looking at a picture of a girl, who he reveals to be his older sister, Satellizer L. Bridget. Holly states that she doesn't understand sibling relationships after noticing Louis' abnormal attachment, but doesn't think much on it. Later that night, the pair sleep together. Louis however, is unusually rough and ignores Holly's cries to stop. The next morning, Holly admits that Louis frightens her sometimes, but is too blinded by love to leave him. Holly suddenly remembers that she must set her schedule for the week and moves to leave. Louis wakes up and offers the use of his tablet before going back to sleep. Once logged in, Holly finds a folder titled "Satella" and opens it. She is shocked to find pictures and videos of Louis abusing Satellizer. Disturbed, Holly leaves without waking Louis. Holly later meets up with Louis and acts as if everything is normal. She offers him a picture of herself as a good luck charm. She also however, states that he should throw away all the pictures of Satellizer he has, greatly angering him. He attempts to play it off as a mere phase that he has since outgrown, but Holly screams that he should look at her and not Satellizer. She also promises to get rid of Satellizer inside his heart. At last revealing his sadistic side, Louis violently kisses Holly and promises to show her what he is truly like. He flippantly wonders if she can save a broken man like himself. Holly promises to do just that, and as they kiss again, resolves to follow this path even if it is littered with thorns. Freezing Siblings Arc In the Siblings Arc, she was introduced as the Pandora and apparent girlfriend of Louis L. Bridget. During the course of the arc, Holly secretly entered an abusive relationship with Louis unknown to her at first who didn't expect such behavior from Louis. After an argument with him, his abuse goes so far that he rapes her. During Louis' confrontation with Satellizer L. Bridget and Kazuya Aoi, Holly was asked to attack Kazuya by an angry Louis. When she tried to attack, she was blocked by Satella, resulting in a fight between the two. While she initially had the upper hand due to her superior High-End Skills, the playing field was leveled when Satella activated her Wings of Light (Holy Gates) to oppose Holly's upper hand. She was eventually defeated by Satella, partially due to her emotional turbulence upon seeing how much Louis cared for Satella and used her just as a temporary replacement. After finding out that Louis doesn't love her after confessing her feelings, she became very angry and stabbed him. She then tried to commit a double suicide by falling off the cliff with Louis, but they were both saved by Satella and Kazuya. After Louis' recovery, Holly apologizes to him over what she did, but Louis instead apologizes to her for all the terrible things he has done to her. 11th Nova Clash Holly was next seen along with Louis and the L. Bridget Pandora contingent heading to Alaska base in response of the Mably family's expose of the Mark IV incident and the news of the E-Pandora rebellion. She along with Louis arrived in Alaska base with Gengo Aoi and Su-Na Lee, executing an effective takeover of the base command center as they prepare to combat the unknown type Nova (Amelia). Holly Rose and Louis took Marks Spencer under their custody. Later, Holly is seen protecting a Chevalier squad from an incoming Nova strike, in which she unveils her unique technique, aptly named: Sentinel Sword: Excalibur, which soaks up a direct hit protecting the Chevalier Lieutenant Remington from a certain death. Abilities As the top-ranked strongest third-year student in England, Holly is the equivalent of Chiffon Fairchild in terms of rank. She is an incredibly skilled Pandora, noted to be able to keep up with global ranked Pandora. Volt Weapon *'"Excalibur" '''is a large, two handed broadsword. *'Sentinel Sword: Excalibur', is a technique in which Holly can create and control multiple copies of her Volt Weapon as shown in the 11th Nova Clash. This has been shown only for defensive purposes. It is unknown if this has an offensive use. High-End Skill *Holly is an Accel-Type Pandora who can instantly move from Double Accel to Triple Accel, which, according to Louis, is a simple performance to her. Relationships Louis L. Bridget Louis is Holly's Limiter and lover. Unfortunately, Louis did not consider her as anything more than a substitute in Satella's absence, and it was not until the end of the Siblings Arc that he came to terms with the fact that he never did earn the mutual love of his half-sister and started appreciating Holly for who she really is and what she stands for. He deeply apologizes to Holly for his behavior, at which they eventually start off with a new relationship. It is at this point that he no longer abuses her, but rather love her for who she is. Friends/Allies Satellizer L. Bridget At first, Holly was suspicious of Louis having a rather peculiar relationship with Satellizer. As a result, Holly resents Satella for Louis' love towards her, a misinterpreted thought as the ''"love" is not mutually shared. However, after her battle with Satellizer and the subsequent reconciliation with Louis, Holly has come to friendly terms with Satellizer, and has acknowledged her as one of her best friends and allies afterwards. Kazuya Aoi Holly met Satellizer's Limiter, Kazuya, at the Bali resort during the "Golden Week" vacation. Holly holds nothing against Kazuya but was ordered by Louis to kill him to recapture his half-sister but failed to when Satellizer saved him from her attack. Kazuya tried to reason with Holly not to fight but to no use as she was under Louis' control. After reconciling with Louis and becoming one of Satellizer's friends, Holly now considers Kazuya as one of her allies and also a trusted friend. Trivia * The name "Holly"' '''is from the English word for the holly tree, ultimately derived from Old English ''holen. *Holly's surname "Rose" is composed of the elements hrod "fame" and heid "kind, sort, type". *Holly is the fourth British Pandora introduced in the series. *Holly states that she is an only child. *Holly's weapon is a reference to the famous sword of legend wielded by King Arthur, the one true king of Britain. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Female